Dowels are commonly used by bakers as internal supports for cakes having multiple layers or tiers, such as wedding cakes, to prevent the cakes from collapsing under the weight of the upper tiers, particularly during transit of such cakes. The conventional method for assembling a multi-tiered cake is to first place each tier of the cake on a cardboard base. Then, dowels are measured and cut into lengths equal to the height of the first tier. Next, dowels are inserted vertically around the centre of the first tier so that the bottoms of the dowels make contact with the cardboard base under the first tier and so that the tops of the dowels are flush with the top of the first tier. Then, the second tier is placed on top of the first tier so that the cardboard base of the second tier is resting on the tops of the dowels. This process is then repeated for each additional tier that is to be added to the cake. A problem with the conventional method, and specifically with the dowels, is that the dowels are hard to cut. In fact, the wooden dowels cannot be cut with scissors and must be cut with a saw and then sanded to prevent splinters.
A further problem with known dowels is the large diameter of the dowels required for larger cakes, which decreases the amount of cake available and leaves unsightly vertical holes in the cake after the cake is dismantled to be served and eaten.
An even further problem is that cakes generally require a plurality of dowels to support the upper tiers. If each of the dowels is not cut to substantially the same length then the cake may appear lopsided or out of plumb.
Therefore, a need exists for sanitary dowels that are easy to cut and can hold a heavy load when being used to support a multi-tiered cake. In addition, a need exists for a dowel that can be readily adjusted to a desired length.
It is desirable to provide a simplified method for creating a multi-tiered cake.
The present disclosure seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.